city_of_alterfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Truman
Malcolm Truman is a mercenary along with Cameron Lark based in Alter. Biography Background Malcolm Ernest Truman was born in Alter to Michael and Alayna Truman, who had both immigrated from the Southern Desert as children. Malcolm developed an exceptional fondness for his city, despite its crime rate and constant threats. Malcolm grew up to marry Alicia Williams, who took his surname Truman. He fathered one son, Logan. The family was happy for the most part. However, later during the marriage Malcolm struck his wife once and never again, after which he developed a fear of being a bad person and that his wife would leave him. Their marriage stabilized. A few months after Quinn Hayes killed Dai Itami, his wife and son were visiting a library when Hayes ransacked the place, killing everyone inside. A grief-stricken Malcolm fell into a slump, not doing much of anything. He eventually formed a drive to kill Quinn Hayes to avenge his family. These efforts proved fruitless; he was viewed as a minor nuisance at best. Malcolm befriended the gun shop owner Lee Adams, who promised to help him achieve his goal. Lee provided Malcolm a lead that Grant Talon could be doing dealings with Hayes. Malcolm charged through and demanded answers, which led to his imprisonment in their cells. Arc I Malcolm remained in the cells for a week before Cameron Lark was tossed inside. The two bonded over time and agreed to break out together. Malcolm expressed hatred towards Quinn Hayes, the terrorist who murdered his family. As Cameron and Malcolm escaped, an explosion went off in another part of the compound, aiding their departure. It is later believed to have been the work of Hayes, who wanted to sabotage his own gang members. Malcolm was hospitalized and visited by Lori Bishop before being released. He met up with Cameron and the two agreed to work together as mercenaries. Malcolm introduced Cameron to Lee. Soon after, Malcolm got into a minor argument with Cameron over his deciding to show children how to fire guns. The argument was interrupted by the arrival of Adrian Pasdar, who represented Green Sky. Adrian's boss, Lace Jensen wished to hire them as guards during a negotiation with the Crested, another rival gang. After some convincing, the two accepted. Cameron and Malcolm met with Lace Jensen and finalized the details, before they met with Harrison Root at an abandoned sports facility. Few problems presented themselves until after the negotiations were concluded, when Catalina Luna, one of Root's enforcers, drove Adrian too far and ignited a gunfight between the two gangs. Cameron and Malcolm both attempted to leave the facility. Lace attempted to persuade them to rejoin the fight, but the two claimed that they did their job and she messed it up. Lace ordered Adrian to kill both of them. The three fought, Malcolm getting injured in the process. The fight ended when Cameron kicked Adrian in the face. Cameron then ordered Adrian to tell his boss that they were done with everything. Adrian complied, and Cameron took Malcolm to a hospital to get treated. Cameron and Malcolm later returned home to find Lee sitting in the middle of the aftermath of a chaotic gunfight. She provided no explanation, only exasperation that the two were never around to see her badass moments. Later, Cameron and Malcolm returned home to find that Lee had subdued two assassins sent by Grant Talon's lieutenant Paul Mann. Cameron and Malcolm witnessed Lee torture the pair of them for information, before killing one of them with office supplies. The remaining one, Aaron Wilson, readily volunteered information after that display. Aaron was sent to draw Paul Mann out at Phil Thornton's bar. Aaron's throat was slit in the conflict. Cameron snuck up behind Mann and threatened him, only to be blasted back with a gust of wind. Mann's smug monologuing was interrupted by Malcolm throwing a table at his head, splintering the table and knocking him unconscious. Cameron and Malcolm then used Paul Mann to determine the location of Grant Talon, drawing him out to meet them in a parking lot. They attempted to exchange Mann's life for Talon calling off his grudge. Talon refused, instead intentionally angering Malcolm until he began attacking. Cameron and Malcolm faced off against Talon and Hayes's lieutenant Marta Ryan. Paul Mann escaped in the mayhem. While Cameron took on Talon, Malcolm took on Marta Ryan. The two remained about evenly matched until Malcolm managed to grab hold of her wrist and fling her across the parking lot. He then joined Cameron in subduing Grant Talon. However, the two remained befuddled as Talon turned into a pigeon before their eyes, flying away. They did not know how to respond to this, and just went home. Later, the two watched Quinn Hayes's publicized execution of Grant Talon on TV. A few days after, Malcolm went to an abandoned facility to vent his anger. He talked it out with Cameron, reaffirming their friendship. On the way home they ran into a half-unconscious Kate Bloom. The two took her in, and Lee helped her recover. Kate had been a prisoner of Travis Cooledge, a leader of the Red Ants along with his sister Taylor. Travis had sexually abused and humiliated Kate for months. At Lee's suggestion, the three visited information broker Frank Gryphon, who offered them possible locations where Travis could be hiding, and that they might be backed by Quinn Hayes. Malcolm's judgment became clouded. While attacking a possible hideout of Travis Cooledge, he brutally smashed in the heads of a few of the guards, and allowed a bomb to go off in front of him, severely injuring him. He remained incapacitated during the fight between Kate, Cameron, and the Cooledges. Malcolm recovered steadily, more uncertain than ever. He learned that Cameron had bought a tuxedo cat that he'd named Oreo home with him, much to Malcolm's amusement. Cameron left the building and did not return. Later, Adrian hurriedly came to Malcolm and Lee, claiming that Cameron had been captured by Quinn Hayes. Malcolm went along with Adrian and some of his men to get Cameron back. While attacking, Malcolm briefly ran into a sandwich-eating Red Ant guard Eugene Watt, who promptly fled. Finally, Malcolm ended up face to face with Quinn Hayes. Instead of charging and avenging his family, he froze up in terror. Hayes taunted him into attacking, using his sword cane to bring Malcolm down with relative ease. Malcolm's priorities switched to getting Cameron out of there. Hayes's sword remained pointed at his throat. Malcolm grabbed the blade and flung the blade to the wall. Malcolm looked through room after room with Hayes firing at him from behind. Eventually, Malcolm found Cameron and got him out of there. On the way out, Malcolm broke down crying due to his perceived failure. Malcolm entered a depressive slump, not talking to Cameron or anyone. Lee went to speak with him, and recommended Dr. Adeline Slater as a psychiatrist, to repay what he'd done to help her a few years back with a woman named Juno. Malcolm visited Dr. Slater and confided his troubles in her. He continued seeing her for a few weeks, and recommended that Cameron visit her as well. Malcolm was present when Lace Jensen came to apologize for her actions, much to Lee's distrust. After a session with Slater, Cameron told Malcolm everything that he had been holding back, thus putting to rest the tension between the two once and for all. Appearances Image Gallery Malcolm-Lee sktech.jpg|His Tallness is omnipresent. Happy Holidays.jpg|Seriously. He's so tall he's not in the frame all the way. Is he depressed or just mildly annoyed? Who knows? Arcone.png|Ah, back when Malcolm was weirdly written. Arctwo.png|Suddenly, mind control. Arcthree.png|Yes, hi. I'm here. And super fucking tall. Was that too obvious? Arc IV.png|I am a sensitive soul. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Arc I Characters Category:Arc II Characters Category:Arc III Characters Category:Arc IV Characters Category:Arc V Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:LGBT Characters